A Toast
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: He could tell by the way her coordination was off when she tried to stand, that she had probably consumed too much alcohol.


**A Toast**

* * *

He could tell by the way her coordination was off when she tried to stand, that she had probably consumed too much alcohol

He had been out drinking with them before. It was a usual tradition of sorts after an A-rank mission. They had, with their skill level, naturally been on many A-rank missions, but he had never consumed more than one glass of alcohol while commemorating their return.

They were celebrating their first real, undercover mission, and naturally, team ten had tagged along.

Their eyes met for a moment, (what he considered to be the first real time tonight has she hadn't paid him any attention), and then she had turned and whispered in the blond girl's ear, smirking slightly.

He could tell by the way her coordination was off when she tried to stand, that she had probably consumed too much alcohol. He watched her intently from his table in the back. The Haruno Sakura he knew was considered stiffer than the slurring, stumbling girl he was so bent on watching.

He almost found a real, small smile tugging at his lips as he watched her argue with the bartender for another round of drinks.

Naruto sat beside him, smirking at the scene as well, and Nara Shikamaru beside him, was shaking his head.

"Sakura-chan's going to get angry."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome," was the repetitive word from the lazy ninja.

Still Sai couldn't turn away. He found himself wanting to expose himself more to this side of Sakura, who was amusing and less stressed and dangerous.

Sakura's brow furrowed as she narrowed her eyes at the brute, somewhat heavy man behind the counter. "Give me another drink, or I'll break your bar."

Sai found himself shaking his head, a fake smile on his lips, deciding that perhaps she was still just as dangerous intoxicated as she was sober. She was counting to three, to give the man a chance to save his bar before her fist slammed the bar into the ground permanently.

The bar owner didn't seem intimidated as he crossed his arms against his chest, "I said you're cut off, _pinky_."

Sai had never moved as fast as he was now, he found himself on the other side of the bar, one hand catching his teammate's wrist before any damage was done.

The alcohol had impaired her senses, as it took her a few minutes to notice someone had caught her by her wrist. She turned around in a clumsy manner, looking up at him. "S-S-Sai?" He could tell by her stuttering that she was shocked.

His eyes remained on the large bartender, as if trying to tell him he'd take care of her now. He pushed her with slight force as he tried to steer her away from the bar. But even at her alcohol intoxication level, she could see that much. She practically dug her heels into the ground in defiance.

"No!" She tried to turn around from his grasp, "Sai! I want another drink leave me alone!"

Sai's familiar fake smile appeared across his lips, "Come on Ugly, you've had enough."

"Who died and made you Hokage?" Sakura pulled her arm from his grasp, "I said I want another drink!" She attempted to walk back towards the counter.

Sai merely shook his head, "He's not gonna give you another drink, Ugly."

Sakura smirked up at him, "I have a way with men," and her fingers clasped the zipper on her shirt and started to pull it down, in attempt to flaunt cleavage for a beverage.

Sai's hand instantly clutched hers and she stared up at him with wide eyes, "W-Wha-"

His mouth hung open for a moment, dry, and he licked his lips in an attempt to form words, "The only way you have with men is in scaring them."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Before Sai could object to anything, Sakura was suddenly very close to him, her hips against his.

He had seen this act done many times when Yamanaka Ino was trying to lure Nara Shikamaru out of his clothes. So before Sakura could reenact Ino's diversions, Sai had placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him, "I haven't had enough drinks for you to do that, Ugly."

He expected her fist to be the next thing he'd see. But instead she smirked, "Heh," She slipped her hand to rest on his chest. "Then why have you been watching me all night?" She raised her eyebrow as she awaited his response.

And he had to admit he was utterly and completely stunned that she had managed to notice his actions during all the drinking, dancing, and laughing she had been entertaining herself with tonight.

"I'll take two shots!" She was hollering. The large bartender had eyed her like he was going to put her in a corner as if she were a child. "They're for my friend," Sakura pointed to Sai. "He apparently hasn't had enough drinks for me to take his clothes off." This she had slurred in a loud, almost obnoxious, tone.

For the first time since being a member of Team Kakashi, Sai found himself embarrassed and wanted to stop her before more damage could be done. But naturally, even though their other friends were loud, drunk and across the bar, they had her rather unexpected announcement.

"Oy! Sakura!" Naruto was yelling, jumping nearly halfway across the table spilling his glass, "Let me know if he's as dick-less as he thinks I am!"

Sai turned around again Sakura was standing there, two shot glasses of tequila in her hands, and a broken bar split in half. He knew she had been the apprentice to the Fifth Hokage, but their likeness was unreal.

She smirked as she handed the glass to him, "Let's toast," she knocked her glass against his, "to _**us**_."

"Cheers," He threw his head back and downed his drink.

* * *

Author: Yeah, this was a one-shot (maybe it will have a sequel) but it was to keep me writing under the influence of Sai/Sakura while I tried to advance on my writers block of The Uchiha Secret. I really apologize about all that by the way. I really want to finish the fanfic, but I have writers block. And then after reading all the manga chapters of Naruto—it made it worse. I kinda have to re-think the new chapters. But I promise I am working on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
